


Fans in High Places

by Drive-By Drabbles (DriveByDrabbles)



Category: Emma Approved, The West Wing
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, Post-Episode 70, katelinnea, kyrieanne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 04:25:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2136921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DriveByDrabbles/pseuds/Drive-By%20Drabbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bit of West Wing/Emma Approved crossover here.  It tickles me to think that Jed Bartlet is a Pemberley Digital fanboy and wants to share it with Leo. </p><p>I thank/credit/blame kyrieanne and katelinnea for putting this into my head with this post: http://katelinnea.tumblr.com/post/94740914026/im-going-to-pretend-there-was-a-subtle-jump-cut-in-the</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fans in High Places

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted at http://drivebydrabbles.tumblr.com/post/94747948136/a-bit-of-west-wing-emma-approved-crossover-here
> 
> This scene looks a bit better when formatted as a screenplay.

FADE IN:

INT. OFFICE — DAY

It is Knighthouse Day: August 14, 2014.  Former President BARTLET is in his office at the Bartlet Presidential Library in New Hampshire.  His old friend, LEO MCGARRY is with him as they crowd around a monitor at his desk.

A YouTube video is playing the last moments of Episode 70.

EMMA (O.S)  
(Gasped)  
Harriet!  
(Outro EA Jingle plays)

BARTLET:  
Well, what’d you think?

LEO:  
(Skeptical)  
This is what you do with your mornings? Watch internet videos?

BARTLET:  
Watch good internet videos.

LEO:  
Two trillion dollar global communications technology and the former President is watching… what’s this called again?

BARTLET:  
Emma Approved. It’s a modern adaptation of Jane Austen’s Emma—

LEO:   
I haven’t read Jane Austen in 50 years, Jed.  You should’ve asked Mallory to watch this with you. She loves this stuff.

BARTLET:  
(Not hearing him, enthusiastic)  
— it’s got a diverse cast, an engaged youth audience being exposed to the classics, drama, love, everything! And they’re doing Frankenstein next!  They’re calling it Frankenstein, MD.

LEO:  
They’re going to do a show about a monster?

BARTLET:  
(In professorial mode.)  
Ah! A common misconception. Frankenstein was the scientist.

LEO:  
O.K.

BARTLET:  
(Clicking over to another browser tab. TUMBLR feed shows up.)  
And look! They’re going nuts over here.

LEO:  
(Alarmed)  
Jed, please tell me you’re not posting as yourself.

BARTLET:  
Leo, I do have granddaughters. I know how to use the Internet!    
(Beat, looking sly)  
My username is —

LEO:  
(He knows what’s coming.)  
Oh Lord.

BARTLET:  
— Presidentsibility! Get it?

LEO:  
(Just staring at BARTLET.)

BARTLET:  
You know what you need?

LEO:  
No—!

BARTLET:  
You need to watch this episode again with me.

LEO:  
I really do have things to do.

BARTLET:  
You really want to spend the rest of the day with Hoynes talking about Internet crime?

LEO:  
(Defeated)  
O.K., fine.  Let’s watch the thing again.

BARTLET:  
(Grinning)  
Excellent.  
(He clicks replay.)

FADE OUT.


End file.
